


new kid on the block

by underworldqueen13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Ren is angsty, Rey is being a little shit, Sorry Not Sorry, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, chubby Kylo, fat appreciation, mentions of abuse, phasma is going to kick poes ass, this fandom needs more chubby kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to see some Chubby Kylo writing because I'm in love with that idea. I also wanted to try an AU and the two worked together so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phasma and Poe

The alarm was a blaring screeching reminder that it was time to get up. Ren growled and reached for the alarm, pounding it into silence.  
“Ren sweetie time to get up, it’s your first day of school. Don’t start the year by being late.”  
His mother was downstairs preparing breakfast as she always did. His mother knew moving would be rough taking the whole family three states away was a big task. She hoped that moving closer to her family after his parent’s separation would be better for him.  
Ren grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain back t-shirt. Staring into the bathroom mirror he frowned. His cousin had spent a better part of the summer poking fun at him. After moving in with his grandparents, Ren was starting to get spoiled. He was aware of it without Rey mentioning it daily. He poked his soft stomach that pushed out over top his jeans. He desperately tried to deny it most the summer until his father came to visit.  
“I’m just saying Leia the kids gotten a bit husky.” Ren heard before he entered the room.  
His father sat at the table with a cup of coffee in hand. Today was thankfully his last day to visit. Leia gave him a stern look as he continued his discussion.  
“I know he’s your boy and Padme’s excited to have him around but he’s starting high school, he’s already different enough Benny is going to get eaten alive. Just try to watch it will ya?”  
“Han I love our son regardless of how much he weighs, who he loves or what he likes. So knock it off and take your mutt and your rusty old truck and get out.”  
As the tension built, Ren pushed the door open. His mother’s warm smile greeted him as he ignored his father’s disapproving gaze.  
“Morning mom driving me to school today or is he taking me?”  
Leia sat a plate of pancakes in front of him, mussed his hair and looked at the clock.  
“Well I’ve got an interview at 8:30 it’ll be a close call. Would you mind Luke taking you? I mean Rey is going to the same school. She could show you around and maybe you can make some friends.”  
He groaned in frustration while stuffing syrup covered pancake into his mouth. Rey would be no help to him that morning, or any morning really. What choice did he have though?  
“You know Leia I could take him on my way out. I mean he’s still my son and I can still visit him while I’m here.”  
After a brief argument, Leia allowed Han to take Ren to school. Going with Rey seemed like a better idea now that his dad offered to drive him to school. The ride started off quiet. After a few moments, Han spoke up.  
“So settling in okay?”  
“I guess. I’d rather be with all my friends, but can’t have that so now I’m here.”  
“Look Benny I’m only saying this because I’m worried but kid you’re getting on the hefty side. Think about cutting back a bit, maybe try a sport at school. I mean high schools rough and you’re already….well…different.”  
“Because I’m gay? I must really disappoint you huh? Your son the queer fat kid and not the lady killer his father claimed to be? Want me to try a sport? How about I get out of this fucking car and walk to school and you go back to your buddy Lando’s couch! And don’t call me Benny I hate that name. I’m going by my middle name now the name mom gave me!”  
At the next stoplight, Ren got out of the car and began walking towards school. He was already aware his father didn’t approve of his coming out. By the time he reached the school, his mood had soured more.  
“Look out its big Ren!” came a voice behind him. Rey bounded up to him with a packet of papers.  
“Got your class schedule for you. We got gym together first period so let’s go thunder thighs.”  
She pulled Ren through the crowd of students. It would figure gym would be the first class of the day.  
“Guys locker room is on the left find a locker and report to the track out back before second bell.”  
After finding an open locker to shove his bag in, Ren met the rest of the class on the track. Everyone chatting amongst each other, even Rey was starting small talk with a group of girls. Not in the mood for talking, he found a spot on the bleachers away from the crowd. He was surprised when a girl came over and sat next to him.  
“You’re new I take it? Never seen you around before today.”  
Ren gave a nod but said nothing.  
“I’m Phasma hope you’re getting along alright. New schools suck but I’m sure you’ll find a few good things about it.”  
Before Ren could respond the teacher began to address the class. He could care less about it all really. He hated gym, he hated his first day of school, Phasma seemed nice but she seemed too sporty to be interested in a guy like him. The class was free to get to know each other while the teacher called each student up to get a uniform. As the groups began to chatter again Ren saw Rey skip over to the bleachers with two boys.  
“So you’re Rey’s cousin I’ve heard about all morning. Look at you in the corner moping by yourself. I’d mope too with a gut like that, if you need a personal trainer I could help you out.”  
Phasma looked over at the young man addressing Ren.  
“Dameron leave him alone. We get it you’re head sprouts from your ass but not everyone want to bow to your self proclaimed glory.”  
She locked eyes with him hoping he would leave.  
“Well Ren looks like you’ve got yourself an Amazonian to deal with so I’ll see you around. Lemme know if you want me to whip you into shape.”  
The bell sounded the end of class as Ren stormed away from the crowd. He didn’t want to deal with anymore classes or people. He just wanted to go home. Phasma bolted after him trying to get his attention.  
“Ren wait up a minute.”  
The angsty teen stopped momentarily as Phasma caught up with him.  
“Don’t listen to him. You don’t need Poe Dameron terrorizing you about how you look.”  
She had a warm caring smile on her face as she looked Ren over.  
“Look at me Phasma he’s right! I’m the weird fat kid that he can make fun of from now until the end of high school. Even Rey makes fun of me and she’s family.”  
The blonde grabbed his shoulders and gently shook him. His wavy black hair dangling in front of his eye now wet with tears.  
“Don’t listen to them Ren. You’re a shy guy in a new school and so far you don’t feel very welcome. But it’ll get better and you’ll make more friends.”  
“I don’t even have one friend yet. How am I supposed to make more?”  
“I’ll be your friend, now you’ve got one ally in this hell hole. Now come on we’re going to be late for second period. Let’s turn this day around.”


	2. Hux

The rest of the day wasn’t much different for Ren. He tried to make friends but anytime he’d try to speak up, he’d think about what his dad said to him. It made him nervous and angry to the point of tears. Ren had done a good job of not breaking down as he was prone to do. If he felt his anxiety rise, he’d walk away. His last class of the day was English, a class he was good at. Next to music or art class, it was his favorite subject. It was going well until he saw a familiar face enter the room. Poe Dameron stood at the front of the room acting like a king surveying his kingdom. It didn’t take long for him to notice Ren, bringing a smug grin to his face.  
“Well well we meet again. Rey said you were sensitive, wasn’t trying to make you cry this morning. Lets say we try the intro again.”  
Ren wasn’t sure he could trust Poe. He seemed like he was being genuine at the moment but after their first meeting, Ren was cautious reaching out a hand.  
“Ren Solo nice to meet you.”  
“Solo eh?” Poe grinned. “Think we’d better start calling you double instead.”   
The class erupted into laughter. Ren felt his face redden and his eyes tear up. He spent all day protecting himself from this exact moment. He grabbed his bag and left the room as the late bell chimed. The teacher tried to follow him but chose to return to her now chaotic classroom.  
Ren sat on the floor of the library hidden between the shelves of books. His eyes sore with tears, holding back a heavy sob to avoid detection. He almost screamed when a hand pressed against his shoulder. A thin red head kneeled next to him, his expression blank.  
“what do you want? Come to make fun of me too?”  
The boy looked at him before reaching past him to a book on the bottom shelf.  
“I’m just here to reorganize the bookshelves. All summer for these morons to finish a book report and instead the ravage the library on the first day of school. I mean seriously who puts Sherlock Holmes in to nonfiction section?”  
A laugh escaped Rens lips as he looked at the young man. His orderly appearance matched his demeanor well. Had it not been for how young he looked, Ren would think he was a teacher and not a student.  
“Shouldn’t you be in class anyway?” Ren heard him mumble.   
English class was in full swing now but he refused to go back to that room.   
“I should but I couldn’t stay in that room. With him, laughing, joking.”  
“Sounds like another victim of Dameron the destroyer,” came a voice behind them.   
“Mitaka you’re supposed to be replacing the notice boards why are you here?”  
Ren looked over at the second boy who had a massive stack of books in hand. Instinctively, he reached to grab a few from him and place them on their respective shelf.  
“I was doing that but then I found all these books tossed at the front desk. Brendol these Neanderthals have no respect for property.”

Ren was clearly in the way of these boys and stood to leave. The only thing stopping him was a redhead taking him by the hand. His touch was welcoming after the ordeal this day had been.  
“Mitaka go to Maz’s office and ask her for some tea, tell her Brendol sent you. Bring it to my desk and then finish organizing these shelves”  
Dismissing the second teen, he pulled ren to a round table off in the back of the library. He offered him a seat before sitting himself. Mitaka retuned moments later with a set of teacups and pot of tea. Brendol placed sugar and tea in one cup and handed it to Ren.  
“Drink some and then lets talk.”  
Ren obeyed taking a small sip of the hot liquid. It soothed his throat and gave him a feeling of calm.  
“Thanks it’s been a rough day. I just want to go home and watch movies in my room with the lights off.”  
“And hide that pretty face of yours? Don’t let Poe get to you he may be obnoxious but that’s all he’s got going for him.”  
Ren blushed a deep red. This boy just called him pretty and he barely knew him. He instinctively glanced at his shirt. It was a bit too tight and showed off his figure effortlessly. He cupped his stomach before moving up to his breasts.   
“You know I’m a guy right? Ren Solo; disappointment to the solo bloodline and destroyer of marriages.”  
“Disappointment?” Brendol scoffed. “Who would be disappointed in you? Why would they be disappointed?”  
“Well it’s just that..”  
“You got up today didn’t you?”  
“Well yeah but I-“  
“And you came to this hellhole for the good of your future, didn’t give up or stop pressing on. Even in distress where most would run to the bathroom to cry, you ran here. In your pain, you surrounded yourself with knowledge of the universe. That’s not disappointing at all.”  
There was a gleam to his smile as he faced Ren. He did find it odd that of all places, he chose the library but now he was glad he did. He felt safe and for the first time that day, comfortable. The two talked until the bell rang. Ren was almost sad the day was over.  
“Well I should be going I guess. Thanks for the tea and the chat Brendol maybe we could do it again sometime?”  
Brendol's thin lips curled into a soft smile. He hated to admit it but something about this weepy freshman intrigued him.  
“If you can wait a few minutes, I’ll walk you home. Perhaps we could grab an ice cream on the way?”  
Before Ren had a chance to respond, the door swung open revealing a flustered looking Phasma.   
“Ren what happened? I went to meet you after class and they told me you left. Are you okay sweetie?”  
Looking over at the other boy next to him, she let out a sigh of relief.  
“Hux seems to have it under control. Good to see you making another friend, Hux is quite a gentleman too.”  
Ren blushed as Hux placed a hand around his waist.  
“Don’t tell me this one’s yours Phasma. I was just about to ask him on a date. That is unless you’re already spoken for.”  
“Yes!” Ren blurted. “I mean no I’m single and yes I’d like to go on a date.”  
Hux handed him a note card with a number scribbled on it. His writing was just as orderly as he was.   
“Great tomorrow after school text me where you’re waiting, I’ll meet you there and we’ll go to Padme’s on Main Street. Been there before?”

“Been there? My grandparents own it, I practically live there. Meet me there I’ll save us a table.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of feedback on chapter 1it made me want to get another chapter up as a thank you. hope everyone enjoys sorry if the dialogue is overkill


	3. Padme and Leia

Leia paced the floor stopping to glance at the clock before continuing her pacing. Ren should have been home by now. His absence was a concern after Han called to report he, in Han’s words, got hormonal and left the car.  
“Leia you’re going to make a ring in my floor. Sit down and relax. Ren will make it home, He’s a Skywalker.”  
“Exactly and he’s more temperamental than dad was at his age. I know it’s been hard for him moving, starting high school, let’s not even start into the growing pains. I’m at my wits end and Han made it worse this morning by practically calling him fat. Why does he have to be such a Nerf herder mom?”  
Padme sat at a table with a plate of cookies and a cup of tea. She knew while Han and Leia loved each other, Han would crumble under pressure. Ben was the embodiment of pressure as long as Padme could remember. He had his father’s temper and his mother’s passion. In a young man like Ren, it was a volatile combination. Before she could snap a response back, the doorbell chimed, signaling an arrival.  
“Mom? Grandma? I’m home from school.”  
Ren slid into the café followed by Phasma. Leia rushed towards them, grabbing Ren in a hug before he could go any further.  
“Where have you been dear? I was getting worried about you. Rey said you didn’t walk home with her and her friends. I was starting to think you got lost.”  
“No just making a friend.”  
Ren smiled back at Phasma who ruffled his hair in return. Leia sat with her son and Phasma waiting to get a report on the first day of school.   
“How was your first day? Do you like school so far?”  
Ren just looked down at the floor. He didn’t want to talk about the bully or the way he felt everyone was judging him. Everyone but Hux and Phasma made no attempt to welcome him. Thinking of the two a warm feeling filled him which seemed to contradict the tears that were once again flowing from his eyes. Phasma and Leia both reached a hand on his back to soothe the sobbing.  
“Ren’s got a bully. The guy’s a jerk but I promise I won’t let him hurt Ren.”  
“It’s not physical pain that is the problem Phasma. I could deal with that better but he’s just obnoxious. He’s in gym with me first thing in the morning and of course fate would have it he’s in my last class of the day. I tried to make peace with him instead he called me names. Said they should change my last name to double instead of Solo because I’m fat. He sounds just like my dad.”  
Phasma looked at Leia who was practically red with anger. He hadn’t told her what happened before she found him and she wasn’t going to pry. Had she known before leaving school, a certain bully might be hanging by his pants on the basketball hoop. Phasma grabbed him and lifted his chin with one hand. In the other she held a fresh cup of tea Padme had brought for him.  
“I’m not going to lie to you Ren you’re chubby. So what? I’m built more like a man than most men are. Poe used to get on me about it too. I think he’s jealous of us. I mean you’re adorable Ren. All I want to do when I see you moping is give you a cookie and hug you. Anyone who doesn’t like that is stupid. Besides don’t you have a date get ready for? Can’t be all sniffly for Hux tomorrow can we?”  
Ren wiped his eyes dry. Phasma was right. he sipped he tea before letting out a calming sigh.   
“Why did I say yes? I’ve never been on a date before. What am I supposed to wear? What do we talk about?”  
Phasma let out a chuckle. Before silencing Ren’s questioning.  
“Relax, wear something comfortable, get to know him more. Let the conversation roll and be yourself.”  
After talking with Ren for what seemed like hours, Phasma grabbed her bag. And stood from the table.  
“I gotta get going. Grunkle Rex is waiting for me at home. I’ll see you tomorrow Ren, have a good night.”  
Ren watched as Phasma left the café. He was feeling better about school and his date. Somehow, she made him feel confident. As he gazed out the window, Padme sat down beside him.   
“You made a good friend. She’s loyal to you and protects you. I like her, you two will be close friends. Reminds me of Obi wan and myself back in the day. With friends like her you could get through anything.”  
Padme had spent most of her free time mentoring her grandson. She was wise to the unique trials he had to go through. Until she opened the café, she was a counselor sought after for her knowledge on the adolescent mind and how different teens developed when in different settings. Even now she would offer her wisdom to local parents and teens if they were in dire need of it.   
“I did make a good friend. Phasma is pretty cool and she scared off Poe in gym class this morning. Maybe having a friend who’s a protector is something I need. Someone who accepts me and it’s not bad that she thinks I’m adorable and wants to feed me cookies when she sees me moping.”  
He and Padme laughed together at the thought.  
“If I didn’t know any better Ren, I’d think you were happy being chubby. Don’t worry it takes all kinds to make the world. As long as you’re happy I’m here for you and if you’re father protests, I’ll send Jabba after him. He still owes him some money I’m told. Something about a delivery he lost. But I’m sure he’d love to know where Han is right now.”  
“Scruffy nerf herder.” The two sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while I was writing this I really wanted to find a way to throw a few more characters in. I kinda like the idea of Phasma having some relation to Rex since I see alot of parallels between the two.


	4. the fight and the date

Ren did his best to hurry out of the building without anyone detecting him. Hux was supposed to meet him at the café once he was done in the library.

“Hey thunder thighs wait up!”

Too late. Rey and Poe caught up to him as he continued walking. He just wanted to be left alone and avoid more comments from both of them. Poe had spent a better of English class making jokes about Ren before the teacher sent him to the office.

“Look I’m in a hurry what do you two want?”

Rey grabbed his book bag strap, forcefully stopping him.

“Poe said you got him in detention? Said he was trying to help you in class and he teacher sent him to the office. You should apologize to him and tell the teacher it was a misunderstanding.”

“Misunderstanding?” Ren Shouted. “Rey he was tossing shit at me and calling me names! That’s not helping me at all. Think I like getting called thunder thighs or wide load? No I don’t but you know what I don’t give a fuck anymore. I spent all summer listening to you call me names. I spent the rest of the time before that listening to my dad do the same thing! Poe is an asshole and I don’t need to defend him.”

Ren pushed past the two and continued toward the café. Hux would be there soon and if he wasn’t there, it would look bad. Without warning, Poe reached out and pulled Ren onto the ground. Rey tried to reach the two but stepped back as Poe held Ren to the ground.

“So big Ren doesn’t like me? Want to put your money where your mouth is? Give me your best shot right now.”

“Poe just leave him alone. Ren don’t start anything with him.”

Ren swung his fist into the side of Poe’s face. The teen rolled off of him holding his face. In an instant he swung another fist right into Ren’s left eye before Rey forced them apart. Ren lay on the ground for a moment as Rey pulled Poe away in the opposite direction. Ren stumbled into the café holding his swelled eye. There was silence as he walked past the counter and headed toward the kitchen. Padme followed behind him a look of concern forming on her face.

“Just like your grandfather,” she mused as she passed Ren an ice pack. “Let me see.”

“Who’s like their grandfather?” Anakin poked his head into the kitchen and upon seeing Ren, ran a hand through his hair.

Ren’s eye was bruised purple and swelled. Padme tenderly cared for him not once asking who was responsible. 

“I hit him first,” Ren responded meekly. “Rey saw. She tried to stop him but Poe got a shot into.”

He held up his hand which was also bruising. He seemed upset that he stooped to Poe’s level. Padme was going to impart her wisdom but Anakin cut her off with a raise of his hand.

“Stood up to the bully, got your ass handed to you, no shame in either. Ask your grandmother I got in plenty of fights at your age. Now that I’m older, I realize how foolish I was being. Padme knew then I was being foolish. You on the other hand, seem to have made that conclusion by yourself. You get that from your mother but that shoot first consequences later part, that’s your dad coming out in you.”

“I don’t want to be like him. I tried so hard to walk away, to avoid all of this. Hux is going to be here any minute and I can barely see out of my eye. My hand is busted up, I look horrible. I mean a fat eye does nothing for my fat face at all. I can’t face him like this pop. What am I supposed to do?”

The front bell rang. Padme rushed to the front to greet her guest, leaving Ren and his grandfather alone. 

“You go out there, smile, and enjoy your date. If he thinks any less of you for defending yourself, just…. I don’t know sit on him or something.”

“Anakin!” came Padme’s voice. 

Ren looked over to see his grandmother standing beside a tall redhead. Hux’s eyes widened as he inspected Ren’s eye and hand. He looked displeased at first before his lips curled into a smile.

“Put the ice back on Ren, it will help the swelling. Maybe after something to eat, I’ll kiss it and make it better.”

Hux placed one hand on Ren’s shoulder and with the other, placed the ice gently on his face. The two followed Padme to the front and found a seat by the counter. Ren was blushing deep red as Hux once again tended to him like he had the day before. 

“I hit Dameron. Square in the cheek, I heard a crack. I can’t tell if it was my hand or if I knocked a tooth out.”

Hux was speechless. No one had managed to hit Poe Dameron. Phasma never laid a hand on the teen despite all the talk; she wasn’t willing to stoop that low either. 

“Sounds like you had a better day today. I’m sure Dameron won’t forget it for awhile, about time someone smacked the sass out of him.”

He handed Ren a cupcake which Padme placed at the table with two cups of milk. Anakin and Padme looked on as the two teens doted upon each other.

“Reminds you of when we first met don’t it Ani?”

Hux was simply charmed by Ren. There was no other word to describe it. He hung on every word Ren spoke. So caught up in the dark haired boy’s story, Hux failed to notice his hand reaching for Ren’s round stomach. It wasn’t until Ren went silent that he took notice.

Ren was taken aback at the others thin fingers pressing into his bulge. He was scared that Hux would react like most people had when it came to his, as Rey referred it, spare tire. 

“I know before you comment, I’m a bit on the chubby side. I actually tried to get rid of it but..”

“Why get rid of it? I think it’s quite adorable. However…”

Hux lowered his voice as he continued.

“I wouldn’t be objected to helping you grow it out a bit more. That is if you’re alright with that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who's commented, left kudos ect. I really do appreciate it.


	5. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of abuse nothing in depth but just a warning.

“He actually said that?” Phasma laughed. “I mean really? What did you say? Are you into that kinda thing?”

Ren shifted in his seat. As soon as Hux left, He called Phasma. 

“I don’t know Phas. I never met anyone who likes that sort of thing. It’s exciting to know that not everyone out there thinks I’m the ugly duckling. He makes me feel special; I’ve never felt this way before.”

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow during gym. I have to finish my homework and make dinner. See you tomorrow morning Ren.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

At dinner Leia was hesitant to ask about Ren’s eye. Rey and her father had come over for dinner to plan a birthday party for Anakin. Rey was uncharacteristically silent through dinner while Ren glared fiercely at her.

“So what happened to your eye Ren?” Luke casually started. 

“Why don’t you ask her,” Ren hissed. “Ask her about her jackass friend she wanted me to bail out of detention. Detention he deserved to get for calling me Moby and tossing things at me during English class.”

You could hear a pin drop as Ren continued.

“Ren I didn’t know what happened. I didn’t know the names bothered you that much.”

“You didn’t know the names bothered me Rey? He has an entire school calling me names that he got from you! Why do you think I stayed inside all summer? Because from day one, you have been pushing me and bullying me about everything. I’m glad I hit Poe this afternoon I just wish I could have depended on my family to stand up for me!”

Ren stormed from the table and onto the back porch. He wasn’t regretting his outburst at Rey or Poe’s detention. Ren didn’t hear the door open behind him or Rey sit next to him on the porch steps.

“When dad said you were moving here, I was so excited. I remember two summers ago when we came for a visit. We went to that carnival and the zoo. It was so much fun and you were so happy. Then, you moved here and everything was different. You weren’t you anymore or at least the you I remember. You were sad, angry and afraid of everyone. No one told me about the divorce or even that you had come out within the same month of it occurring.”

They were quiet for a moment. Ren still angry with Rey said nothing. Rey had to fix this before it went any further. 

“Look I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. Your mom told me about how your dad treated you. She even told me about the ride to school yesterday. I didn’t know he was that abusive to you regarding your sexuality or your weight. Truth is I really do care about you. We’re family and when I saw Poe hit you today I was so angry at him and myself for making you feel so awful. I can’t take back anything but I can listen more and be there for you when you need to talk.”

“I think that summer was the last time I smiled. You and Uncle Luke were taking me out of the house and away from all of the problems going on at home. I still have the bear you won in the ring toss game. I’m ashamed to admit it but I put him in my bag and take him to school with me. I know I can be moody and quiet, I have a horrible temper and I’m not always the easiest guy to get along with but, I’m human. Words hurt just as much as actions and you should try to remember that.”

Ren watched as Rey fiddled with a loose string on her top. Both of them longed for a simpler time with no stress or fear. Just to be kids again and spend the summer chasing fireflies instead of boys. 

“Amazing how much has changed about us,” Rey sighed. “I thought I was going to be quiet one this year. Instead I’m the loud mouth and you’re the wallflower.”

“Yeah and you’re a great young girl and I’m a beached whale.”

“Don’t be like that Ren, you’re a sweetheart. So what you’re a bit bulkier than the average guy but it suits you. I think you look pretty good regardless. Just one thing would make you absolutely radiant.”

“What?”

“A smile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an adorable thought of Ren holding the bear before Hux finds him in the library. Almost like a security blanket. Anywho won't be the last mention of bear whose name is tbd. Open for suggestions.


	6. Finn

Ren shifted nervously in locker room. The gym uniform he wore was tight around his middle and with enough movement, slid up to reveal freckled flesh. Ren’s face went red as another boy entered the room, taking the locker next to him.

“Hey I don’t think we met,” he casually began. “I’m Finn, we have science class together. You’re Ren right?”

Finn grabbed his uniform and tossed it on as Ren quietly stood by the wall sized mirror adjacent to them.

“Yeah it’s Ren.” 

The two were quiet a moment longer before Finn finally realized Ren’s gaze locked on the mirror. He looked like a lost puppy dog with those big brown eyes hiding between strands of black hair.

“You seem a bit distracted. Want to talk?”

“I don’t know. I just feel lost and I’m a bit nervous about going out there in this uniform. I mean the shirts riding up, the pants are horrendous. No offense Finn but I don’t think you can help with this one.”

“Don’t do that to yourself Ren. You can’t beat yourself up like that. Besides I think I can help you out. Wait here and take that shirt off.”

Take the shirt off? It was the last thing Ren wanted to do with another person in the room. The too small shirt was uncomfortable but compared to being shirtless in front of the well built boy next to him, was certainly better.

“Every once in a while, the graduating class donates their old uniforms back to the school. They’re used for all sorts of things but there’s always a bigger size shirt hanging around. Try this one.”

Finn tossed him a shirt to change into. Ren hesitantly took his shirt off.

“You’re a chubby little marshmallow aren’t you?”

“Hey!” Ren growled as he threw the new shirt on. It was looser than the one before and looked much better.

“Sorry I didn’t mean that as a bad thing. It was a compliment honest I’m not good at being mean.”

“Oh. Thanks and the shirt, thanks for that too. Guess we should be getting to class before it starts.”

They hurried to join the rest of the class just as the bell rang. Poe sat on the bleachers watching as Ren looked for an open seat. His face was swollen and marked purple where Ren had landed a throw the day before. Phasma waved Ren over as class began.

“See someone took a good hit at Dameron?” She whispered before looking at Ren’s face and equally swollen purple eye. “Ren your eye, what the hell happened?”

“I got in a fight with Poe after school. I punched him in the jaw and he got my eye. Not much else to it.”

Ren didn’t want to retell what happened again. He still felt awful about letting his temper get the better of him. Phasma and Ren stuck together while running laps eventually slowing in pace and enjoying some conversation.

“So did you think about what Hux said yesterday?”

“It was all I thought about Phas. I think I want to talk to him more first. What if he doesn’t like me for anything more than all this? Besides, not like I really need help with gaining weight. All I have to do is think about food and I put on five pounds.”

“Didn’t I tell you not to do that to yourself Ren?” Came a voice behind them as Finn caught up to the two, and joined the conversation.

“Hey again Finn, yeah but it wasn’t like that. Having some…..guy problems is all.”

“Ren caught Brendol Hux’s eye and had a date with him yesterday,” Phasma began. “He told Ren he wants to fatten him up some more and sacrifice him to Cthullu.”

“He did not say that Phas! Hux just said I was adorable and he wouldn’t mind if I filled out a bit more.”

His face was a light pink as he remembered how Hux had squeezed his sides with such care. He couldn’t get the thought from his head since then. Finn patted his shoulder in a congratulatory manner.

“Good going! So does he think you’re an adorable marshmallow too? Or was I the only one who called you that so far?”

“Don’t start flirting with him Finn, he’s Rey’s cousin. She’d kill you if you were advancing on her and Ren at the same time.”

“You like my cousin?” Ren questioned. “She hadn’t mentioned anyone before.”

“Well I haven’t really told her. I’m too shy to say anything.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Finn and Phasma walked with Ren after school to the café. Padme was thrilled to see Ren with another friend. 

“How was school Ren? I see you’ve met Finn, good to see you again dear. Want some cookies?”

“Cookies!” Finn and Ren shouted in unison. They pushed past Phasma to make it to the table. Padme smiled watching the three have a good time. The afternoon crowd began to pick up keeping Padme and Anakin busy through the afternoon.

“So aside from hang around here, what do you do to keep yourself busy?” Finn questioned.”I spent most the summer with Rey and never once saw you.”

“I spend most my time reading or playing video games. I’m not that social, people make me anxious. Not all people just people though, you and Phasma make me feel pretty good. And don’t get me started on Hux.”

“Please do get started on Hux,” Phasma giggled.

Ren’s face went hot. Just the thought of Hux made him melt. Phasma knew that and was taking full advantage. His throat went dry as he tried to say something, anything to keep her quiet.

“Hux makes me feel special. I mean he was all over me yesterday and I just felt so amazing.”

“Sounds like Hux is really special to you.”

The door jingled, signaling the arrival of more customers. Ren’s heart skipped a beat as Hux stood in the doorway looking around for an open table. His eyes met Ren’s sending a chill through him.

“Hello again Ren, may I join you?” Hux slid into the open chair beside him, his long arms wrapping around Ren’s soft middle.

“Hey Finn don’t you have that thing to get to somewhere else?” Phasma started

“What thing? No I’m free for the rest of the afternoon.”

“Finn did you forget about the THING AWAY FROM HERE?”

He finally understood what Phasma meant. She wanted to give Ren some privacy with Hux.

“Oh right that thing! Silly me I forgot all about it. Wanna come with me Phasma? Might be fun.”

The two said goodbye to Ren and scampered out the door. Hux turned his attentions back to Ren.

“You have some considerate friends. I was stopping by to invite you to my house for dinner. My Parents are out of town and it gets quite lonely while they’re away.”

“Dinner? With you? I’d like that. Just let me ask my mom.”

“Ask mom what?” Came a voice behind them.

“Oh mom I was just going to ask if I could go to Hux’s for dinner.”

She leaned over her son and smiled.

“So this is Hux? He seems nice enough. Go have a good time but make sure your homework is finished.”

Hux grabbed Ren’s hand practically dragging him from his seat. Ren simply smiled and went along for the ride.


	7. dinner for two

Hux’s house wasn’t far from the café. It was the largest on the block surrounded by a grand wrought iron fence. 

“You live here? It’s amazing so huge.”

“My father inherited it from his father. He doesn’t spend much time in it but I could care less. One day it will be my house and I will appreciate it more than he ever has.”

Hux unlocked the front door, and flipped a switch. There was an earthy smell to the house Ren detected as he stood in the doorway. Something about the scent relaxed him, gave him a sense of calm.

“I hope you don’t mind the scent. Its Patchouli incense I burn them in the evening during the summer. Has a nice earth feel to it doesn’t it?”

Ren nodded, following Hux through the house and into a large kitchen. The chrome fridge and stove seemed out of place in the more Victorian design of the houses interior. Ren had thousands of thoughts running through his mind as he took in his surroundings. He suddenly felt a small nudge against his leg and a flash of orange around his ankles. A small ginger cat looked up at him with innocent wide eyes.

“Aww hello there. Such a lovely little kitty aren’t you.”

The cat chirped and purred in excitement. Hux snatched it and kissed her small pink nose. A sound of protest escaped the feline as he did so.

“This is Millicent. I hope you don’t mind cats. She loves people, at least when she gets to see people. I’ll get started on dinner, go make yourself comfortable until then.”

Hux directed Ren to a room across the hall from the kitchen. A cozy living room with a large couch, fireplace, and a set of chairs met his gaze.

“Are you sure you don’t want my help? I can set the table or prep something.”

“Nonsense Ren just sit down, relax, and enjoy Millie’s company.”

Before he knew it, Millicent was climbing his lap kneading her small paws into his squishy middle. Ren didn’t remember falling asleep after that. Hux looked in to see Ren in the reclining chair, Millicent curled on his stomach. It was a calming feeling to know that someone aside from himself was in the house. Dinner hadn’t taken long for Hux to make. Being left alone at a young age to care for himself, cooking was a skill he’d mastered quickly. A gentle nudge woke Ren and Millicent as Hux placed a tray onto the coffee table.

“Enjoy your nap? You and Millie looked so comfy snuggling.”

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep, that’s impolite I know. I just felt so….good.”

“My house is your house Ren. Besides you seemed slightly stressed, it helped did it not?”

“I guess it did. Thanks Brendol, for everything.”

“Don’t thank me just yet. I’ve never cooked for anyone other than myself. Can’t promise it will be any good compared to what your family must make.”

Hux handed Ren a can of soda and a bowl. The contents covered by a lid placed loosely on top. Ren removed the lid to discover a simple offering of mac and cheese. It looked good enough so far. He shoved a forkful past his lips, a moan escaping after swallowing.

“You can cook for me anytime. This is amazing what did you do to it?”

Hux was now a light shade of pink. Seeing Ren enjoy his cooking, complimenting every bite was a real delight.

“Nothing special really. Noodles, cheese, butter, cream.”

“Well it’s delicious. Did your mom teach you to cook?”

Hux’s fork fell from his hand, clattering into his bowl. The pink shading now replaced with a more sullen expression.

“She could barely boil water. She always ordered out of had someone cook for her. I learned what I know from books and videos. It was either that or starve growing up.”

Ren had no idea how alone Hux really was. No family to greet him after school or comfort him when he was afraid. Millicent was a cat; she could only do so much. Hux longed for companionship, family, he longed for…”

“Ren are you alright?”

Hux looked at Ren who had lost himself in thought. He had moved closer to Ren, practically sitting in his lap. Ren began to speak; Hux shoved a forkful of food into his mouth, a glint of lust in his green eyes 

“Such deep brown eyes you have. But they’re filled with so much pain. I want to help chase all of it away. Now open up, you haven’t finished dinner yet.”


	8. too much

Ren allowed Hux to feed him several more servings. It didn’t take long for his stomach to protest. Hux had given him the entire pot of mac and cheese which despite how full he was, Ren wished there was more.

“I think I ate too much. My stomach is so full and hard.”

He rubbed gentle circles into his stomach giving a small sense of relief. Hux placed a had next to his before pushing Ren’s to the side and massaging his swollen belly. The pain and tightness eased under the slow rhythmic movements of Hux’s delicate hands.

“So full, such a good boy you are Ren.”

It snapped Ren back to his senses, he was supposed to talk to Hux about their relationship before it progressed.

“Hux why did you ask me out?”

“Because I like you Ren. Why do you ask?”

“It’s not because I’m fat is it? Do you honestly like me for something other than this gut?”

“Ren you’re human, there is certainly more to like about you than your soft figure. When you were in the library, I hesitated to approach you. All I could see was this poor boy sitting on the floor, wailing. Above that, I saw someone who needed to know they were appreciated. Talking with you just made you even more interesting to me.”

“So you actually like me for all of me?”

He ceased his rubbing and grabbed Ren’s pudgy chin. Those deep brown eyes looking up at him, so full of emotions and wonder Hux had never seen in another’s eyes before.

“Ren shut up.”

Hux planted his lips on Ren’s. He was surprised at first before melting into his kiss. It was sloppy yet gentle, the very definition of Ren himself. He pulled Hux closer, wrapping his long arms around him. Ren held on for his life, feeling a sensation of warmth and love he’d never imagined possible. His eyes welled with tears, though he wasn’t quite sure why. His chest was suddenly tight and his breathing sporadic.

“Fuck,” he gasped. “Not now….not now.”

Ren pushed Hux away reaching for his bag trying to sort through its contents for his phone. A small teddy bear fell to the floor; he froze as Hux reached for him.

“My phone! I need my phone. My mom…..anxiety attack….she…”

Hux grabbed the larger boy and sat him down. Quietly he sifted through the mess from Ren’s Bag. He located the phone and unlocked its screen.

“Deep breaths Ren slow deep breaths. I’ll contact your mother. I just want you to let go and keep breathing.”

Hux found a number for Ren’s mother after sifting through his contacts. The phone rang twice before the other line connected.

“Hi sweetie everything alright with Brendol?”

“Mrs. Solo this is actually Hux. Ren seems to be having an anxiety attack. He was trying to contact you I offered to do it for him. He seems to be calming down just a bit shakey would you like to come get him?”

Ren listened to Hux give his mother directions. Not the end to the evening he had planned, what was Hux going to think about him now? He was having a breakdown, he carries a teddy bear. How could Hux find any of those things endearing. Hux sat the phone down and returned to Ren’s side. He handed the worn black bear over to him.

“It’s going to be alright Ren. Your mother is on her way, in the mean time, tell me about this little fellow? He seems pretty worn.”

“He’s my security blanket of sorts. His name is Vader; Rey gave him to me a few summers ago. I know you must think I’m stupid or something for carrying him around. On a date even, it’s just that… I’ve been through hell and back with him. My dad took him during one of our fights and tried to burn him. Tossed him in the fireplace.. I dove into the fireplace after him.”

Talking eased Ren more. He continued to tell Hux about his many adventured with Vader and how his father had regularly abused him when his mother was away. His voice became quieter and quieter before there was silence. Hux looked to find Ren asleep in his lap, bear snuggled between his arms.

“Poor Ren, I won’t hurt you like that. You’re safe here with me and Millicent. I’m sure with your mother you’re safe there too.”

Hux could hear the door open. Leia flew into the room stopping to take in the sight of her son, asleep in Hux’s lap clutching Vader. 

“Hux how did you do it? He’s calm, he’s even asleep.”

“I just let him talk. I helped him regulate his breathing, held him. I think I over stimulated him. I apologize Mrs. Solo my intention was not to hurt him.”

Leia sat next to Hux watching Ren for a moment. He’d always been such an emotional boy, even now. Between his temper and his anxiety, there was always a level of worry when she couldn’t be with him.

“Thank you Brendol. I was afraid Ren was going to have an attack soon. I’m sorry you had to see it. He’s been through so much and I worry about him. He’s still my baby.”

Neither of them wanted to move Ren. Leia was aware the toll Ren’s emotional outbursts took on him. He was often exhausted and crabby if he was disturbed. Hux offered a simple solution.

“If it is alright with you, Ren can stay the night here. You’re welcome to stay as well, it would be a shame if we woke him.”

It was getting late. Thank god tomorrow was Saturday and no school. Leia wasn’t quite sure if her staying was ideal. Hux had managed to get this far without running away from her son. Spending the night with him seemed harmless.

“I trust you with my son. Just let him rest; tell him I was here to check on him. Call if there are any problems.”

She ran a hand through Ren’s hair before leaving. Ren shifted slightly at her touch but remained sleeping. After seeing her out, Hux locked the door, turned out the lights, and slid next to Ren with a soft blanket before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone who reads this is a talented artist, I'd love to see some fan art to go with this story. thank you for reading and enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few ideas for coming chapters but want to see how this goes first. If you want to see something in here, tell me! I'm more than happy to work it in. I'm new at the AU writings so I hope this turns out alright


End file.
